ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Movie Pitch Meeting
Step into the pitch meeting that started ROBLOX: The Movie! Script *ROBLOX: The Movie spoilers ahead!* *The doors of the office have the DreamWorks logos on them.* Executive Producer Guy: So, you have an animated movie for me? Screenwriter Guy: Yes sir, I do! Now this one's gonna be based on the computer game ROBLOX. Executive Producer Guy: Oh, you mean the game with all those Noob things and the "oof" noises? Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Executive Producer Guy: I don't really see how this could be a good movie, to be honest. Screenwriter Guy: What if I told you it would make a lot of MONEY? Executive Producer Guy: Oh, money? I'm totally in! Let's do this ROBLOX movie! Who's the main character? Screenwriter Guy: It's this guy named Jake, who's always bullied by his classmates and believes that an evil being named 1x1x1x1 would take over the world. Executive Producer Guy: Oh, and why does he think that? Screenwriter Guy: Well, years ago, there were these three gods named ROBLOX, Builderman, and... 1x1x1x1, like I said earlier. Executive Producer Guy: So what are their deal? Screenwriter Guy: They're the ones who created the universe. Builderman created Planet Builder, ROBLOX created all the citizens, and 1x1x1x1... was just there! Executive Producer Guy: So wait... one of the gods is named "ROBLOX" even though that's what the movie's called... shouldn't it be about him? Screenwriter Guy: No, that's the name of the universe that the film's set in. Executive Producer Guy: Yeah, but there needs to be some sort of an explanation for ROBLOX's name and 1x1x1x1's evil motivations. Screenwriter Guy: Well, we can have the planet's name be DynaBlocks, which was what ROBLOX was originally called, then we can have 1x1x1x1 kill ROBLOX. Executive Producer Guy: Why did he do that? Screenwriter Guy: Because he started to get jealous of the DynaBlocksians who were getting more appreciation than him and decided to kill ROBLOX. Executive Producer Guy: Why didn't he kill Builderman instead? I mean, he's the one who created Planet Builder, after all. Screenwriter Guy: I don't know! Executive Producer Guy: Fair enough. Screenwriter Guy: So then Builderman's gonna banish 1x1x1x1 to a dark planet called Planet Hacker and then he's gonna throw a funeral for ROBLOX. Executive Producer Guy: Oh, ROBLOX funerals are TIGHT! I remember I had one playing ROBLOX High School. Screenwriter Guy: That sounds like fun! Executive Producer Guy: In fact, I wanna play ROBLOX High School right now instead of hearing you pitch this movie idea! Screenwriter Guy: Can I least talk about what happens in the rest of the movie? Executive Producer Guy: I mean, sure, whatever. Hey, speaking of ROBLOX High School, what games are gonna be in this movie? Screenwriter Guy: Wait, you want me to put existing ROBLOX GAMES in this movie? Executive Producer Guy: I mean, yeah! Money is all that matters, right? Screenwriter Guy: Mhm! So I guess we're gonna throw in a couple of games in this film. Executive Producer Guy: Wait, only a COUPLE of games? Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Executive Producer Guy: But MONEY! Screenwriter Guy: Ah, you got me. I was just joking! We're gonna throw in Welcome to Bloxburg, Ultimate Driving, Work at a Pizza Place, ROBLOX High School, Jailbreak, Flood Escape, SharkBite, Natural Disaster Survival, Bakers Valley, Innovation Inc. Spaceship, Dinosaur Simulator, Survivor... Executive Producer Guy: Wow, it must be hard to cram all those games into one movie! Screenwriter Guy: Actually it was super easy, barely an inconvenience! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, really? Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, the characters are just gonna go into the many different games through a bunch of portals. Executive Producer Guy: So what else happens with Jake? Screenwriter Guy: He tells everyone that 1x1x1x1 is gonna wipe out humanity just by looking through a telescope. Executive Producer Guy: How did he automatically think that? Screenwriter Guy: So the movie could happen! Executive Producer: Right. Now I was thinking 1x1x1x1 could have an army of NOOBS. Screenwriter Guy: Eh, I was thinking- Executive Producer Guy: He should have an army of Noobs so we can use a bunch of "oof!" noises in the film. Screenwriter Guy: Well, I mean- Executive Producer Guy: MAKE HIM HAVE AN ARMY OF NOOBS SO WE CAN USE A BUNCH OF "OOF" NOISES. Screenwriter Guy: I mean, sure, why not? Executive Producer Guy: Yay, I love the "oof" noises! OOF! Screenwriter Guy: OOF! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, "oof" noises are TIGHT! Screenwriter Guy: We're also gonna have Jake meet up with a bunch of other kids named Mevlin, Jesse, Omar, Chad, Sean, Laith, Donny, and Daniel. Executive Producer Guy: So what are their deal? Screenwriter Guy: They're gonna be in the movie! Well, except for Donny, who turns evil. Executive Producer Guy: Right. Screenwriter Guy: So Jake's gonna talk to Builderman about 1x1x1x1 and hackers and stuff to try to stop 1x1x1x1 from taking over the universe. Executive Producer Guy: Oh hey, you forgot to explain why Builderman is even in Planet Builder! Screenwriter Guy: Oh, whoops! Executive Producer Guy: Whoopsie! Screenwriter Guy: Anyways, we're gonna have Jake fight a bunch of Noob people in the climax and they'll all make the "oof" sound! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, wow! I LOVE the "oof" sound! Screenwriter Guy: I know you do, sir. Executive Producer Guy: So how does the movie end? Screenwriter Guy: Well, Jake takes down 1x1x1x1 and Donny, and then they get banned for life! Executive Producer Guy: Wait, did you just say "banned"? Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Executive Producer Guy: Um. Okay... Screenwriter Guy: So then Jake and his friends become heroes of the ROBLOX multiverse and they go on all sorts of crazy adventures! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, what kind of crazy adventures? Screenwriter Guy: They'll go on those adventures in the sequel! Executive Producer Guy: Ah, good call! Money is all that matters, after all. Screenwriter Guy: So what do you think of the movie? Executive Producer Guy: I think it sounds like a lot of fun! Screenwriter Guy: Oh, you do? Executive Producer Guy: Mhm! In fact, I think I have a way we can possibly take this idea a lot further! Screenwriter Guy: Really? How? Executive Producer Guy: We can make an entire ROBLOX Cinematic Universe! Screenwriter Guy: What? *Cuts to a screen saying "ROBLOX: The Movie May Launch a Cinematic Universe".* Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Pitch Meetings Category:ROBLOX: The Movie